An Unlikely Combination
by Silouanos
Summary: After the disappearance of several students from McKinley High, Kate Beckett is sent to investigate, alongside her 'helpful' partner, Rick Castle. After saving a Glee Club member, they now have more people to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

Principal Figgins was sitting at his desk, nervous, his face and palms filled with sweat. Drumming his fingers on the desk, waiting for the detectives. There had been a lot of disappearance in McKinley High; too much until the NYPD had to come to solve the case.

A knock on the door startled him, making him jump in his seat. His secretary's face then peeped into the room. "The detectives are here, would you like them to enter the office?" she asked.

"Yes, yes.. Send them in.." he replied nervously. He wiped his sweaty palms on his suit, took out his handkerchief and wiped his face. The secretary then entered, alongside with a man and woman. The man was wearing a black suit, with sunglasses obscuring his eyes. He had brown hair and had expensive clothing on him. The woman had light brown hair, wearing a vest and she looked quite annoyed by the man. Rolling her eyes whenever she made eye contact with him.

"Good afternoon. I am Detective Kate Beckett, from the NYPD and this is Richard Castle." said the woman as she showed her police badge to Principal Figgins and the man took out his sunglasses and flashed him a smile.

* * *

><p>"I believe that a couple of your students have been found in New York, coming from schools near this area. All of them stated that they had been drugged, thus suggesting kidnap.. They were found by Detective Mac Taylor and his team.. And they are working on the case back in New York while we will investigate it here, with the Ohio Police Department." said Beckett as she sat down on the seat opposite of Figgins.<p>

"Oh, um, how are the students..?" asked Figgins, his voice faltering. He quickly took out his handkerchief and started dabbing on his face.

"They're in stable condition.. But we suspect that the kidnapper may be in this school and may be working or schooling here.." explained Beckett.

"So, its our-" said Castle, receiving a hard glare from Beckett. "I mean, Detective Beckett's job to track down the kidnapper." he added with a smile.

"Oh, you're not a detective..?" said Figgins with a surprised look on his face.

Castle then smiled widely and said "Nope, I'm a writer; you know, Nikki Heat? Derrick Storm? By the way, do you have any of my books in your library, if not, I'll be glad to supp-"

"Castle, case here..? Your books can come later." said Beckett sternly to him. He then gave her the sad look but she ignored him.

"So, we will ask and question all your staff and the students. And we will be investigating the school, possibly during school hours and after." she continued explaining.

"Okay, I'm just glad you're here. The students and teachers are getting even more scared by the minute, and we might not have enough teachers and staff left if this continues." said Figgins.

"Okay, then. Castle, let's get to work." said Beckett as she stood up and pulled Castle by the arm out of Figgins office.

* * *

><p>Castle was staring at the school trophies displayed on the shelves. He wanted to touch them, as some of them seem very fancy. But Beckett had specifically told him to not touch anything, while she discuss security with the others.<p>

He felt sad, as he had to leave Alexis, Martha and the others back in New York. But this would be good for his book, he could imagine it already. An alien kidnapping students in McKinley, bringing them to its secret lair for dissection. His train of thought was interrupted when somebody yelled at the top of his voice "HELP ME!"

He looked over in shock at the direction of the voice. It was a kid in a wheelchair getting pushed by a few jocks. From the way Alexis talks about school, it can be a very brutal place to some. He ran towards the jocks, yelling as loud as he can in the most intimidating voice he can muster. "Hey! Leave him alone!"

The jocks turned and stared at him which made Castle shudder. _Hopefully they won't mistake me as a teen.. _he thought. At first, they glared sharply at him until when he got closer, his fists clenched, ready for a fight. One of them suddenly exclaim "Oh my God, its Rick Castle!"

That jock suddenly jumped up and down in excitement and went near him and asked "Can I have your autograph? I mean, I love your stories. I have the whole collection! Guys, this is Rick Castle. My most favourite author!"

Castle, in shock at the same time thanking his stars he was a celebrity, took out his pen and said "Sure.. And your name is..?"

He then signed a piece of paper and gave it to him. He then said to them "Well, don't bully that kid.. And scram.." All of them left in a hurry, muttering apologizes as they passed.

"Are you alright?" he said to the kid in the wheelchair. The kid looked horrible, his face covered in bruises. He looked very relieved when he saw Castle. "Thanks.." he muttered.

"Do they always bully you like that?" asked Castle.

"Ermm, yes.. I'm Artie. Artie Abrams." he said, introducing himself. He held out his hand which Castle shook.

"Rick Castle, nice to meet you." he replied, smiling. Artie then explained that he was from the Glee Club, that's why he got bullied by them and that he was also looking for a fellow member who was missing from yesterday. Castle listened intently as he told him the story of his missing member. His name is Kurt Hummel.

"You can come to the choir room, where he was last spotted." said Artie. Castle looked left and right, in case for Beckett. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Alright, I'll come!"

* * *

><p>The choir room, in Castle's opinion, was the most depressing room in the whole school. Everyone's heads was looking down, a few of the girls were crying and one of the boys even looked close to tears. But he saw their teacher, a man with curly hair, trying to console them.<p>

"Guys, its alright-Kurt will be back!" he said in an optimistic tone.

"No, he won't. Prancy Smurf can't even defend himself right." one of the cheerleaders said in a pessimistic tone.

The boy who was close to tears jumped up angrily. "He_ can_ defend himself! He always carries tasers and pepper spray wherever he goes; especially after the Karofsky incident!" he yelled.

"You know, Blaine, he could always have been tackled from the back..." she replied.

A Jewish girl stood up to protest. "Enough of your mean and hurtful words, Santana; Kurt's gone and he may never-" she stopped herself, sobbing, burying her face at the shoulder of a very tall boy, which Castle presumed is her boyfriend.

"Guys, enough! Kurt _will _be back; I'm sure of it!" said their teacher.

"Mr. Schue, you can't fill us with stuff that might never come true." said one of them in a thick Irish accent.

Castle raised his hand meekly, causing the entire Glee Club to turn and look at him. "If I may ask, what happen to this... Kurt Hummel?"

"Are you one of the detectives?" one of them asked.

"No, I'm a writer- I'm here with my partner. Rick Castle." he replied.

"Now, let's think; who would kidnap your dear friend there?" he continued while walking around in a circle, thinking hard.

"Unicorn hunters." said the blond cheerleader, looking very blank. All of them, including Castle, turned and stared at her. She then shrugged and continued "Well, unicorn horns are rare plus they are like, endangered. Plus, Kurt's unique. of course they want him."

"I can only think of a few people, the jocks and Sebastian Smythe." said Santana, sounding very positive. Castle turned towards her and asked "Who's Sebastian?"

Blaine then answered in an angry tone, "A Warbler, he hates Kurt- a lot. He wanted to throw a Slushie that is tampered with rock salt to him, but Santana, I don't think that Sebastian would do this."

Castle then resumed pacing through the room, thinking very hard. Until he heard Beckett yelling his name. _Uh-oh.. _he thought. He then said "See you!" and hurried out of the room. He wanted to run to the boys washroom to hide from Beckett, she did say to stay at the trophy room, but he bumped into her when he opened the door.

"Castle, I told you to stay at the trophy room!" she exclaimed.

"I got bored, then I saw some kid getting bullied, so I went to help, turns out he was a friend of the still missing Kurt Hummel! I didn't touch anything!" he explained to Beckett.

He didn't know that the whole Glee club was watching the whole scene inside the choir room. They saw her yanked Castle's ear and he was screaming "Ow! Apples! Apples!"

"Are they married or something..?" asked Santana. She then exited the choir room and went to Castle and Beckett, "Hey, the Glee club would love to help you guys find Kurt; and the others." she said.

Castle then looked at Beckett then at Santana, grinning, "Absolutely-!"

"Not!" interrupted Beckett. "I'm sorry, but we have protocols." she said to Santana.

She then shrugged and replied "I come from Lima Heights, and I know many people who would know what happen to Kurt and the others, so I can ask and get what I need."

Both of them stopped and looked back at her, "Please..?" said Castle to Beckett. "They sound useful.. And there could be witnesses among them.."

"But I can't place civilian lives at risk.." said Beckett, but she was interrupted by Castle making a very pitiful puppy face at her, "Pleasee..?" he pleaded. Santana could see her trying to avoid eye contact with him, and she was trying very hard not to smile.

"Alright, just this time." she finally said. "But the police department will not know any of this." she then stormed off, behind her, Castle gave Santana a thumbs up as he followed Beckett.


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett and Castle was sitting down at Breadstix, waiting for Santana, their guide to appear. Nobody noticed that Castle was a celebrity, a big shot from New York, and that's making him a little disappointed; but inside, he felt happy that none of those paparazzi's will disturb him and Beckett. Speaking of Beckett, his eyes flickered to her, sitting on the opposite of him.

He could see she was checking her watch, while munching on breadsticks, looking left and right, waiting patiently for Santana. Her eyes then locked gaze with him; and it became a little soft. Those beautiful eyes, filled with sorrow yet with determination. They quickly broke apart and she took a swig at her coke; avoiding his eyes on purpose.

"Hey.." said a voice, interrupting their moment. It was Santana, but she wasn't alone. Blaine, Finn and Rachel was with her as well. Beckett stared with her mouth open, horror struck.

"I never said-!" she started. Rachel lifted a finger and began.

"Listen here, woman! Kurt's my best gay and I _need_ to be there to find him!" She then folded her arms and locked eyes with Beckett. Both of them were trying to protest with their eyes. Castle leaned back, taking a sip from his coke. This would be most amusing to him. Beckett then looked back at Castle, as though pleading him to take control and tell them that its too dangerous. But he just shrugged back at her. She then rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Look, why are you all here? Is Kurt really that important to you?" asked Beckett. They all nodded gravely.

"Kurt's my boyfriend," said Blaine. "and Finn's half-brother; and yes, Rachel's best gay. But, I'm not sure about Santana though."

Santana then scoffed at all of them and replied "I just want to help out a fellow friend. It may clear my standings with the Ohio Police Department, as _mi familia_ has a bad history with them."

Everyone with the exception of Castle stared at her, their mouths wide open. But Castle took out his notepad and started writing down, "Hey, just got an idea! Wait for it, drug cartels! Nikki would have to solve and arrest an organisation of drug cartels!" he exclaimed in joy, in his enthusiastic self, which Beckett secretly thought was very adorable. She loved the way he jumps in excitement, his eyes brimming with happiness, and seeing that makes her happy.

"Right... Anyway, let's get going." said Santana. Beckett then called the waiter, and took out her purse. To pay for the drinks and amount of breadsticks she ate, for what seems to be hours.

"How much?" she asked the waitress. Castle then lifted his hand and said "Don't worry, Kate. I'll pay for it!" he then gave the money to the waitress and said to her "Are you sure you have absolutely no idea who am I?"

* * *

><p>Lima Heights reminded Castle a little of gangster movies, the people there all walked huddled in groups of four. All moving along, not making any eye contact with the crowd. Hurrying to their destination. Santana was ahead with Beckett, talking to her and giving her directions. Castle lingered behind just so that he could keep and eye on her, and he can protect her if anything bad happens.<p>

Santana spotted a couple of guys drinking at a restaurant. She then walked towards them and started a conversation in Spanish. She pointed at them and continued explaining in Spanish. After a few minutes, Santana went back to them and explained, "Yeah, they saw Kurt, all right. They said, they spotted a gay boy, as he was dressing like a girl, walking through here. But that's all."

The teenagers looked a little disappointed at the lack of information. But Beckett and Castle have solved cases even worse than this. Castle mind then raced, if he was walking through here, what on Earth was he doing here in the first place?

"Castle.." said Beckett, tugging his arm. He looked at her and saw her finger pointing upwards, at the surveillance camera in front of the restaurant. They then rushed into the restaurant, surprising the others. Beckett then went up to the cashier who was counting money in the cash register and flashed her police badge.

"Detective Beckett from the NYPD. I need to talk to the owner." she said. The cashier stopped and replied "Umm, yeah. He's at his office upstairs."

They then walked hastily upstairs to the owner's office and Beckett knocked on the door. An old man with balding hair opened the door and took one good look at Beckett and Castle.

"May I help you?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"Yes, we're from the NYPD, and currently on an investigation, so, we need to see your surveillance cameras as it may have captured the face of one of our victims." explained Beckett. Castle did his best to stare him down, usually Beckett asked the questions and he gave them his best stink eye.

"Sure, anything." he replied.

* * *

><p>"So, you got anything?" asked Finn impatiently. The rest of them waited downstairs as the detective head up for their investigation. Castle gave them all a thumbs up and grinned.<p>

"Yeah, we got something! We saw Kurt on the camera, but it was from a few days ago; a few hours before he got kidnapped. He was with two guys who Beckett identified as David Thompson and Wesley Montgomery." he paused when he said Montgomery, his smile faltered a little, that surname brought up a lot of pain and sorrow of their former captain.

"Those two! I know them!" exclaimed Blaine in horror, "They were part of the Warblers, lucky for me I have their addresses."

"Let's go, then." said Beckett as they left the restaurant in a hurry, not knowing that someone there just overheard their conversation, and was now plotting their way to strike back.

* * *

><p>"Admit it, you did it!" yelled Santanaa to Wes and David, who were shivering in their seats. They stared at her blankly as she continued questioning them, she got so mad till she started spewing questions in Spanish, which they didn't understand.<p>

"Look, what are you talking about?" protested Wes.  
>"Woman, what the hell!" snapped David back at Santana.<br>"Look, I know you did it. Now just shut up-And confess, and tell us where's he!"said Blaine angrily, which surprised everyone.

"What happened?" asked Wes.

"I'll tell you what happened! Kurt got gay-napped, that's what!" said Rachel in an angry tone. Silence filled the room as Wes and David looked shocked.

"But- That can't be-" said Wes, his voice very soft.  
>"Yeah- We just hanged out with Kurt! Until that new Warbler, Sebastian said he needed him." said David.<p>

The news rang across everyone. Sebastian and Kurt, this could mean big trouble. Beckett immediately jotted it down in her pad.

"Not Sebastian!" said Blaine, wide eyed with fear. The news of his arch-enemy brought anger to the New Directions in the room.

Finn, Rachel and Santana started whispering fiercely to each other. Rachel flailed her arms wildly in anger mouthing _'No!' _to Finn.

"Looks like we will be heading to Dalton Academy, if it is Sebastian; then he will be expelled, or worse, sent to Juvie." said Beckett. Castle noticed Santana was cheering, and praying that Sebastian will be expelled, but the rest of them looked very nervous, standing still.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Blaine stormed right into Dalton as though they own it. Castle noticed Beckett looked very annoyed, she was not used to others going first and they had broke <em>enough <em>protocols.

He tugged at her arm and then moves his hand, gripping hers, "Hey, you alright?" he asked her. She looked back in surprised, her arm flinched but she didn't remove it. He could feel the warmth on her hands in the air-conditioned hallway.

"I'm fine.. Its just, I can see that these kids really care about him; And I'm just worried that when-If we ever find him, he'll be-"her voice faltered. She then shook her head, and blinked back tears. Beckett is a strong woman, but sometimes she can be very vulnerable as well. He hold her hand tighter, squeezing it. Just to reassure her. _Everything will be alright._

"I'm fine, Castle." she said, in a much stronger voice. Then, he could hear two loud and angry voices coming from the room in front of them, but they have to pass through a long hallway.

"Come on, without a cop there; they'll be sure to pick a fight with him!" said Beckett. Castle then pulled her arm as he lead her through the hallway, both running as fast as they could.

Beckett released her hand from Castle's and shoved the door open, sure enough, there was Finn shoving a boy with blond hair, which Beckett assumed was Sebastian. The rest of the Warblers were all standing back, afraid to be involved.

"You took him! Now you're gonna pay!" yelled Finn in pure anger. He raised his fist, but Sebastian merely scoffed at him.

"Took who?" he asked sarcastically, smirking at him.

"Finn, stop!" yelled Beckett. She then asked Rachel to help her hold Finn back, as if he lay a finger on him, things would get very complicated.

"Did you took Kurt! You gay-napped him, didn't you!" yelled Blaine furiously. Sebastian then turned on him calmly, his eyebrows raised.

"Blaine!" he said with the same smirk, only this time more happier, "How nice to see you again.."

"Cut the crap! Tell us where's Kurt!" he snapped.

"Well, for one.. I won't kidnap Kurt, as he would cry like the crybaby he is," said Sebastian as he imitated a child crying, "and I would actually kidnap Blaine, not Kurt."

Blaine stared wide eyed in horror as Sebastian gave him a lusty look. He scooted away from Sebastian and hid behind Finn.

"Prove it." said Castle. He looked closely at Sebastian, looking for signs of lying. He would be perfect for some evil antagonist in one of his books. Sebastian then looked at Castle and Beckett, as though seeing them for the first time. His smile widen, showing his white teeth.

"Rick Castle, famous writer with 26 best sellers, I believe Dalton had invited you to tutor us in literature but you refused the offer," said Sebastian, looking quite impressed " and you're here, with your girlfriend; and the -he said with a tone of disgust- New Direction members."

"No, I did not kidnap-or gay-nap Kurt, as well, I _have_ an alibi. After I had a little 'chat' with Kurt, I went to the airport straight away, to leave to Washington. Ask my father-or my chauffeur, he will vouch for me." added Sebastian.

Santana, Finn, Blaine and Rachel looked very angry at that, and even more later on, when Beckett confirmed his alibi.

"I was _sooo_ sure it was Sebastian!" hissed Santana. They were at the Lima Bean, grabbing some coffee before they left. Blaine was staring absent mindedly at the table, looking very depressed.

"Hey, Blaine! What's your coffee order again!" yelled Santana from the counter. Blaine then finally lost it, he jumped up, started sobbing, "Kurt knew my order; out of all of you, only he could - _why?_" He stomped his feet miserably, covering his eyes and ran to the restroom, sobbing his eyes out.

"Well, I was wondering when he'll _finally _lose it.." said Santana, with her arms folded. Rachel stared at her in horror.

"Santana! Blaine is going through a _very_ hard time! Imagine if-if Brittany is missing!" protested Rachel.

"Well, she isn't."

Rachel then sighed loudly; negotiating with Santana is nearly impossible. She then buried her head at Finn's shoulder, Castle could hear her sniffling. Losing Kurt is very hard on all of them.

"Well, we better get home.. Come on, I'll drive you there." said Castle. They then stood up in silence and started heading back to his car.

"Wait-what about Blaine?" asked Finn.

"I'll handle that." assured Beckett. She then knocked at the men's washroom, "Blaine? Blaine?"

"Leave me alone!" sobbed Blaine.

"If you don't come out, I'll break the door!"

"Oh yeah!"

Beckett took out a picklock from her pocket, she then insert it into the lock and started shifting the picklock. After a few minutes, she heard the door click and proceed to open it. Inside, was Blaine hugging a picture of Kurt, still sobbing.

"Come on, let's go back.. We'll find him tomorrow." she bent to Blaine's level and held out her hand. Then, she gently tugged at Blaine's arm and slowly Blaine stood up and followed her out, gripping the picture tightly, as though afraid to let it go. There were a few people left at the cafe, and most of them ignored the scene that was playing before them.

As they were walking to Beckett's car at the parking lot, two men wearing full black, including masks approached them. One of them held up a pistol at Beckett's chest. Blaine looked up when he heard the click, and looked very frightened by them.

"Stay out of this." he growled.

"Yeah, right. Every criminal I ever met said the same thing; Blaine, find cover and stay behind me." she commanded. Blaine immediately obeyed the order and ran behind the car, peeping through the window. Beckett then kicked the gun out of his hand, took out hers and shot him in the leg, before the other one could brandish his weapon, she shot him at his right hand. Screaming in pain, they tumbled to the ground, clutching their injured parts.

She then held her gun at them, "Who are you?" she asked, in a dangerous voice. Beckett did not notice that there was another man behind her who aimed his gun at her.

"Beckett-WATCH OU-!" warned Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Oh, heey! Sorry I forgotten to mention this before but, thanks a bunch for reading and liking my stories. I'll try my best to entertain you guys in whatever I write! XDXD**

**PS. I added a few things as cameos in this story, not entirely related to Glee or Castle. Spot them if you can! XDXD**

**Again thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p>The man fired his gun. Beckett braced herself for the pain, the bone breaking; but it never came. She opened her eyes, and she could heard grunting and heaving behind her. She spun around and saw Castle tackling the man. He then knocked him out by shoving his face on the car.<p>

"-and stay down!" he yelled, pointing to the man. He ran to Beckett, looking very concerned and held her with both hands on her shoulder.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he asked. She was stunned for a moment, her heart beating incredibly fast. It took a moment for the information to reach her.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm fine, Castle." she muttered quickly. The groans of pain made her aware of the two attackers she shot, still laying on the ground unable to move at all.

"Castle, we have to bring them to the hospital; then the police department-what are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were taking the kids home!" she added.

He merely shrugged and continued removing dust from his shirt, "I couldn't leave you alone." he replied, slowly.

She could feel a blush creeping to her face, _stop it! _she yelled mentally at herself. She looked away from him, trying to resist the urge to just jump and hug him tightly, confessing everything, never letting him go.

"Er-Thanks." she managed to say.

* * *

><p>"Why did you attack me?" she asked the two attackers. They were at the Ohio Police Department, interrogating them. Both of them were in orange jumpsuits and handcuffed. Without their masks, she saw that they were both filled with battle scars, mostly from gang fights.<p>

She was, as usual, with Castle in the room; which made her feel safer, his warmth was just there behind her, making her feel braver and stronger.

The two of them refused to reply to her question. They continued staring at her, not making a sound. Even if they did not say anything, they will be charged with attempted attack on a police officer. She slapped a picture of Kurt on the table, pushing it towards them.

"Have you seen this man? He was missing, and I believe you took him." she continued, staring them down.

They looked at the picture for a moment, sink back into their seat and not a word escaped their mouth.

"You took him, didn't you? What was your purpose, sex slave? Ransom?" asked Castle.

One of them grinned evilly at Castle, "Never seen him 'fore in my life." he said. Castle knew he was lying, he suspected it to be human traffickers, but unfortunately, not many victims are rescued from them.

"Oh, believe me, you keep saying that, we're gonna lock you up in prison for attempted attack, for, maybe 10 years? Or maybe for life, as you're part of the FBI's most wanted list." growled Beckett, in anger.

"But if you help us, we _may_ take a few years of you sentence."

Castle could see them thinking about the offer, he waited for their answer in anticipation.

"Alright.." they said in the end. "Yeah, we saw the kid, we didn't took him, though. We're just lowly members working for _them_. There's two moles at McKinley who are working for us too. They should know where he is as they took him."

"Their name?" asked Beckett, as the police officers behind her started jotting it down.

"Hey, I don't have 'em. All I know, one was tall, the other was a little shorter, the only thing I'm sure is that they are at McKinley High, staff, teacher or student I have no clue." he said.

"Okay then; take them." ordered Beckett as the two officers took them out of the interrogation room.

"Two moles?" she said exasperatedly to Castle. "Who would do this?"

He merely shrugged and took out his notepad, and started writing, "Looks like we have to go to McKinley again, what do you think is a good idea, killer teachers or one of them is a CIA agent recruiting teenagers to the CIA?" he asked Beckett.

She rolled her eyes, him and his ideas. Her phone then rang in her pocket, she took it out, it was Santana.

"Hello?"

She could hear Santana sniffling on the other side, "What's the matter?" she asked, her heart almost stopping. This could mean trouble. Castle, who was busy writing stopped and stared at Beckett's face, straining to hear the phone as well.

"What! Alright, we'll be there!" replied Beckett. She hung up and stared in shock at Castle.

"What..?" he asked her.

"Brittany, Santana's friend. She's been kidnapped as well." said Beckett, shaking her head gravely.

* * *

><p>At the choir room, Beckett noticed Tina crying her eyes out, getting consoled by Mike. The teacher, Will, was looking very depressed, slumped on the piano seat, staring at the floor.<p>

"I knew it! I knew Brittany would be next! She's the dumbest person I know and it would be soo easy to kidnap her!" said Rachel, who was pacing through the choir room.

Santana, who had her arms folded and her back against the wall was staring down to the floor, didn't say anything, her eyes were puffy from all the crying.

"Okay, okay! Calm down, and tell me when and where Brittany was kidnapped!" said Beckett, raising her arms to calm them down.

"Just now, three hours ago. They went in and just took her!" said Tina. "I was walking past the room when I saw them dragging her unconscious body through the window- It was horrible!" she buried her head in her hands and started crying again.

"Point to me where she got nabbed." Tina slowly stood up with Mike supporting her, and walked outside the choir room, they walked all the way to an empty classroom.

"Over th-there.." she said.

Beckett strode in the empty room, and took out her walkie-talkie. She muttered something into the it, and soon enough, the police entered the room and started setting up the crime scene tape around it.

"Well, looks like we have some work to do.." said Beckett.

* * *

><p>Beckett was absent-mindedly wandering through the halls. Thinking, trying to fit the pieces of the the puzzle. She was too lost in thought till she did not notice three figures dashing towards her. She then suddenly felt a strong presence that pushed her towards the locker. She banged roughly against it, she did not make out the scene but she started bracing herself for an attack. SPLASH! she heard. She blinked a few times as she absorbed the scene.<p>

There was Castle, standing still, with his eyes closed in pain and shock. Breathing loudly. Beckett saw that he was dripping wet with slushie all over his body. The attackers, two cheerleaders and a guy from the football team fled the scene. If it wasn't for Castle saving Beckett, they would have faced serious consequences. He then started shivering violently as it was coincidentally a very cold day.

"Are you okay?" she exclaimed, worried.

"Don't-Worry!Its just strawberry!" he replied, with his eyes shut tight. He started rubbing them, it must hurt a lot. She then took out some tissues and gently started wiping away the slushie from his face. "Ow ow ow.." she could hear him mutter softly. She couldn't help but smile, this wasn't the first time he saved her. Although it wasn't life threatening. But she knows that he cares for her, a lot.

She then slowly guided him to the girls washroom, to wash it off. She noticed he was shivering a lot. He was rubbing his hands desperately. Without thinking, she pressed him in her arms. He responded by wrapping his arms around her tightly. He felt very cold, and the weather is not helping. She finally noticed that they were both alone in the washroom. And there was no one who would disturb them. He buried his head in her shoulder, trying to absorb some warmth.

In what seems like ages, they were both standing there hugging each other. Beckett closed her eyes tightly, never wanting to let go. But Castle slowly broke apart from her. Beckett hoped that Castle wouldn't see that she was blushing furiously, she noticed his face was also red.

"S-Sorry.." she apologized. He then patted her on the head, smiling slowly. Nothing could ruin this perfect moment.. Suddenly, one of the stall doors flung open. There was a woman wearing a red tracksuit with short blond hair. She was holding a newspaper and stared at the two of them.

"What the hell are you two doing, disturbing my leisure time with your sick perverted actions!" she yelled, annoyed. She stopped and stared at Beckett and Castle's hair for awhile, "and with your greasy hair that has more grease than those of Will Schuester!" she added. She then stormed out of the washroom leaving an awkward silence. Beckett and Castle was staring at her, with open mouths.

"Do I really have oily hair?" asked Castle as he placed his hand on his head.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Beckett! Castle!" said Esposito happily, his face looking at them with Ryan in the monitor. Beckett and Castle contacted the New York Police department for more clues on the missing students, but mostly because they felt very lonely.<p>

"Esposito, Ryan; have you got any more information on the missing students or maybe a location? Anything?" asked Beckett.

They shook their head, which made Castle disappointed. He could tell that Beckett was upset as well. "But-" said Ryan, "We found a body of one of the students. I'll send you the picture."

A picture of a boy with his insides open was shown on the screen. He was recognized as a student as his jacket was still on him.

"His organs are removed.." said Castle, focusing on the picture.

"Yep; so, I'm pretty much guessing that they're kidnapping them for organs. They seem to be dumping the bodies in New York, so there must be a two headquarters there. We're trying our very best to find them." he explained.

"Alright. We'll let you know if we find anything. Good luck over there!" said Ryan as they bid them farewell. The screen turned black, but Castle noticed Beckett continued staring at it. She must really missed them.

"Hey, its okay! We'll see them later!" he tried to cheer her up. She merely gave him a small smile. Their moment was then interrupted when Beckett's cell phone rang.

"Beckett-" she answered, "Alright, we'll be there."

"They found something."

* * *

><p>At the scene of the kidnapping, the police showed Beckett the evidence in the bag.<p>

"Well, we found some blond hair on the floor, and it belongs to the coach, Sue Sylvester.." he said.

"Why is it evidence?" asked Beckett, puzzled.

"Well, Sue Sylvester doesn't enter classrooms as she thinks its too 'putrid' for her presence, and the missing student, Kurt Hummel, is a son of a congressman, Sue's opponent. Plus she has a record for criminal activity." he explained.

"Where's she currently?"

"She was last seen at her house."

"Don't worry, we'll check her out." said Castle.

* * *

><p>Castle almost couldn't restrain himself. Her house was <em>filled<em> with gold trophies from her various cheerleading competitions. All of it were gold. If he could just take a closer look at them, no one would notice...

"Castle," said Beckett, as though she could read his mind behind her, "Don't touch anything."

"Awww.." he complained. Really, Beckett always treat him like a 9 year-old on sugar rush. "But no one would know!" he protested to her.

Beckett tapped on Sue's bedroom door. "Come in.." came a hoarse voice. She opened the door, Sue was laying on her bed, staring at the ceiling, oblivious to her surrounding. Beckett flashed her police badge "Detective Beckett. I would like to ask you a few questions.."

Sue merely waved her hand weakly. "What were you doing the day Brittany got kidnapped?" continued Beckett, taking out her pad.

"Well, I was talking to her on that particular day; she called me inside the _filthy_place and asked me how to answer her English homework. When I left, I could hear her scream, then her scream stopped all of the sudden. I managed to take a look behind them. I could see that one was fat, and the other one was skinny. I could also tell that the fat one was a woman. But that's all." she said, looking grave.


	4. Chapter 4

Beckett noticed she looked particularly grim, as she stared up her ceiling; as though thinking about everything in her life. Which doesn't surprise her, as Sue's reputation is well known, even at Manhattan. Although her body language doesn't show anything unusual, yet she still has to be careful as some criminals can lie very well.

"Are you sure?" asked Beckett, to reconfirm her.

"Yes. Then, that Asian girl appeared, she didn't saw me though; as I tried to chase them through the window. I would've caught up with them, if it weren't for my herps... But I managed to get this though." her voice trailed off in sorrow. She then held up a black balaclava.

Beckett raised an eyebrow but continued writing on her pad, she then bagged the evidence. Suddenly, they heard a loud clang outside Sue's bedroom. She tried to get up to see the commotion but Beckett waved her down calmly.

"CASTLE! I said no touching!" she yelled at her incompetent partner outside. She then heard him apologizing to her. Hopefully he didn't break anything.

As she double checked Sue's alibi that she wrote on her pad, thanked Sue and exit; yanking her partner's ear at the same time.

"Ow! Ow!" he yelled and protested.

She finally released him when they entered the car, Castle looked at her excitedly while rubbing his sore ear.

"So, what do we got?" he asked, almost bursting in excitement. She rolled her eyes and reread Sue's alibi to him.

"O-okay.." he said after a while, start scrunching his eyebrows and Beckett knew he was deep in thought. He stared at the evidence bag very hard, as though expecting the answers to appear from it. They would have to analyse it later at the lab.

* * *

><p>"So, what do we got?" said Esposito when they turned the webcam on.<p>

"Well, we got a ski mask from Miss Sylvester. If her alibi is true, then she may be our only eyewitness to the kidnappings. That is, if they were linked."

"Both suspects are not heterosexual, am I right? How do we know if its not gay bash or something?" asked Ryan, sipping his coffee and butting his way to the screen, much to Esposito's annoyance.

"It could be the case, but as you know; the student we found in New York has his organs removed; so for now, the evidence points out that its human trafficking." explained Beckett.

Ryan continued sipping his coffee, "Then-" he said, choosing his words carefully, "There's only one way they managed to get kidnapped-" he then faltered.

"What?" asked Beckett.

"That is-if the kidnapper was in their school and knew them personally. Since they knew where they'll be, and why did they only kidnapped them?" he continued.

"Only time and evidence will tell."

* * *

><p>"I got it!" yelled Richard Castle. This case has really propelled him to write a new story on Nikki Heat. He could see Beckett rolling her eyes again, but he doesn't care, as he knows deep down; she really enjoys that.<p>

"Let me guess, aliens?" said Beckett.

"No, the mafia!" he said, raising his hands in a _taa-daa_ gesture, waiting for her to catch on.

"Castle, what would the mafia want with high school students?" asked Beckett, who stopped doing her paperwork and stared at him from her desk.

He then pushed aside the paperwork, and took an empty paper and pen and started scribbling.

"What if- they did something; bad, and got the attention of them? As payback, they then kidnapped both of them and took that random student to mislead us?" he exclaimed happily.

Beckett chewed her pen, he could see she was pondering over it. But he wasn't sure whether she was being sarcastic or genuine.

"Yeah, but there's a problem with it- how would they offend the mafia?" she said.

As Castle opened his mouth to answer, her phone suddenly buzzed on her desk. She immediately answered it. She then set it down and looked at him.

"Good news, the lab has processed it; and aside from the usual dirt, we found ginger hair on the mask, they're analysing for DNA currently. Aside from that, it too contains a small amount of arsenic and copper with small traces Methicillin-resistant _Staphylococcus aureus_ also known as MRSA and pesticides.

"Wait, only animal factory farming has those ingredients in it." said Castle, putting two and two together.

* * *

><p>They searched non-stop, looking for animal farms in Ohio. They found a few, and spotted the nearest to the school. But they lack a warrant, so they couldn't do anything.<p>

"We can always go undercover..." suggested Castle, at the teachers lounge.

"No." said Beckett firmly. She isn't one to break the rules. He sighed slowly and continue munching on his sandwich. He knows that tone, it was final. He then spotted a lady staring at him from her lunch table which doesn't really surprise him, as he is a celebrity.

He ignored her as best as he could, but something about her gets to him, as though it beckons him to talk and that creeped him out.

The woman was then called somewhere, Castle could guess she was the school nurse. But then something caught his eye, if only he could pinpoint it-

"Hi.." said a voice, which jolted him. He looked up and saw a lady, quite short with red hair. She was smiling at both of them with wide eyes, and she has a _totally_ different aura than Beckett. She seemed more.. angelic, lacking Beckett's toughness.

"Can I join you?" she asked timidly. She was holding a lunchbox filled with fruits and all sorts of weird assortments.

"Sure!" boomed Castle happily, pulling a chair for her. She then sat down, still with the smile on her face. She then opened her lunch box. Looking in that reminded Castle of a crime scene toolbox, as it had all sorts of hand sanitizers with her fruits, and complete with plastic gloves and handkerchief.

He looked at Beckett, she too had her eyebrows raised but she didn't say anything.

"You're the school counsellor, Emma Pillsbury, right?" said Beckett, in an attempt to be friendly. She nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, yes I am. You must be Kate Beckett and Richard Castle, right?"

"Spot on." said Castle, winking at her.

"I am such a huge fan of you!" she said, almost breathless to Castle, " I have and read all your books and I love it! But I don't really like how messy the crime scenes are- you know."

Castle then flashed her his thousand dollar grin, he loves talking to a fan; not a fanatic one, of course.

"Glad you like reading my books and all." he replied, they then continued chatting as Beckett felt a little left out. By looking at how she scrubs the fruit thoroughly, she could tell that Emma has some sort of OCD, or a really neat person.

"Hey, Emma." interrupted a man's voice.

It was Will, holding his submarine sandwich, looking at them.

"Will!" said Emma delightedly, as he sat down beside Castle, Emma slipped her arm on his, "I'm sure you have met Will, my fiance!" she said, flashing a grin at the two of them.

Castle was getting suspicious at Emma's attitude, furthermore, her fiance was giving him the cold glare; which is not good.

"I was just telling Mr. Castle here how much I love his books; its a shame the school library doesn't have it. Wouldn't it be great if we manage to convince Figgins to supply them?" said Emma to Will.

He nodded curtly, still looking at Castle in suspicion. Castle too gave him a glare, could they be the kidnappers? He thought.


End file.
